When a film such as an NCF film is laminated on a lamination target such as a semiconductor wafer, a lamination device using a roll as disclosed in Patent Literature 1 has been used. Even if a lamination target has a small thickness, multiple lamination targets having flexibility may be successively laminated to increase thickness. However, in general, a lamination target and a film are mounted on a carrier film and carried into a lamination device to be laminated. In this method, it is necessary to contact the lamination target (such as a semiconductor wafer) with a human hand or a carrier robot in order to mount or remove the lamination target from the carrier film.
Recently, a semiconductor wafer having a thickness of 0.3 mm or less or a wafer using brittle material made of a compound such as gallium nitride have been used. Such wafers may be easily damaged by contact when the semiconductor wafer is mounted on a carrier film before lamination (“mounting”) or when the laminated semiconductor wafer is carried out of the lamination device on the carrier film (“carrying out”). In addition, in the lamination device using a roll, a pressure is applied as a linear load during laminating and is thus only partially applied to the semiconductor wafer. The wafer may therefore be easily broken, similar to when mounting or carrying out the wafer on the carrier film. In addition, the upper surface of the semiconductor wafer may include a protrusion, such as a bump. If lamination is performed using a roll, a force is applied to the bump or the like in the lateral direction, and therefore the bump or the like may collapse.
Therefore, as disclosed in Patent Literature 2 and Patent Literature 3, a film-type laminate is also laminated on a semiconductor wafer using a lamination device having a pressing film member which is an elastic body. If this lamination device is used, the semiconductor wafer may be substantially uniformly pressed by the pressing film member, rather than linearly pressed as in the lamination device using a roll. In addition, since the lamination device having the pressing film member may substantially uniformly press a semiconductor wafer from above even when the semiconductor wafer has a protrusion such as a bump, the protrusion such as a bump does not easily collapse during the pressing performed by a roll.
However, in Patent Literature 2, since the semiconductor wafer is directly mounted on a carrier film and carried into the lamination device having a pressing film member, it is necessary to directly contact the semiconductor wafer when mounting the semiconductor wafer onto the carrier film or when carrying the semiconductor wafer out of the lamination device on the carrier film after lamination. In addition, Patent Literature 3 does not disclose how a semiconductor wafer is carried into or out of the lamination device having a pressing film member.